A Percabeth Story
by CreativeWritingGirl
Summary: Percy goes to Goode High in New York City. Annabeth is a California-native bookworm with a dark past. Their paths will cross, but is it to last? Rated T for language Flames welcome, any sort of review. Any tips to improve.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey guys, thanks for reading. This is my first story, because I'm kinda new to fanfiction. I hope you guys read and enjoy the story. **

**P.S. Shoutout to KatyGrace for the advice. Thank you so much!**

Chapter 1  
An Incident  
Percy POV

"Percy! Percy it's time to go!" You don't want to be late for your first day as a sophomore!"  
My mother's voice broke the silence in which I soundly slept. With a groan, I dragged myself from my bed and put on the first thing I found in my drawer. Stumbling into the bathroom, I brushed my teeth, still half asleep. I attempted for the gajillionth time to flatten my crazy mop of dark hair. I stared into the mirror. I was nervous about this. I tried to always be the Percy everyone wanted me to be, but it wasn't always easy. Pleasing everyone was...to say the least, difficult. Especially pleasing Rachel.

Annabeth POV

"BRRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!"  
I sat up immediately. I was shocked that the morning had come so quickly. I had spent last night organizing everything that I could for school tomorrow, and when I had finally gone off to bed in a jittery, stressed out haze, I had been unable to fall asleep because of nervous energy. I felt the same crazy energy I had felt last night, and my ADHD was not helping. Today was my first day at Goode High, and I felt like my I was going to puke.

"Relax, Annabeth," I told myself. "You can do this."

I was glad I had spent all that time organizing last night, because now I could have a little time to think about what to wear. I was not one of those girls who fretted over each individual hair, but I cared how I looked to some extent. I pawed through my drawers, pondering what to wear. I decided on a loose, flowing tank top in sea green and white jeans. I added three silver bangles on my left arm, and my little silver owl pendant, an thirteenth birthday present from my mom. I headed downstairs and ate an apple while I gathered my belongings. My dad and stepmom, Helen, were still asleep. I scribbled a note for them, saying I would see them later, jammed my phone into my back pocket, slipped on my gray Converse sneakers, and headed out the door.

Percy POV

As my mom pushed me out the door, shoving an apple into my hand, I felt like my intestines were tied in a knot. I couldn't even eat the apple. Shoving it into my backpack, I started walking towards Goode.

I swallowed as I walked up to the front door of the school. Goode wasn't big, there were about 300 kids in the high school. I got my schedule from the office and walked to my locker, number 1257. All of the sophomore lockers were in the one-thousands, so I was surrounded by my peers. I said hi to some of my friends, trying to beeline to my locker as much as I could without looking antisocial. I finally reached my locker and started getting organized. By organized, I mean figuring out the best way to fit everything in my locker without it spilling out when I opened the door. I wasn't paying attention to anyone around me, until I leaned down to pick up my dropped pencil at the same time that the girl standing next to me bent to pick up her phone, which had fallen from her back pocket. We slammed heads, and I heard her gasp at the same time I winced. I lifted my head to apologize, but the moment I looked at her all words faded from my lips. The only thought I could form was:

Wow. Wow. Woah. Wow.

"Um... I'm sorry about that," I said when my tongue untangled from my esophagus. " I'm really, really sorry about that." I had never seen her before, but I wasn't thinking about that. I was transfixed by her stormy gray eyes, framed by her gorgeous blonde hair, which was curled like a princess's down to her shoulder blades. The longer I looked at her gray eyes, the more shades I saw. It was a dappled, cloudy gray, with darker streaks and bright, silvery flakes. They were focused and calculating. She was definitely not the dumb blonde type. I could've stared at her gorgeous gray orbs all morning, but after about five seconds, she looked away.

"It's fine," she replied, rubbing her forehead. "Don't worry about it." she then walked away as fast as she could without running.

Disappointed, I turned back to my locker, wanting to forget the incident. Unfortunately, the memory of her beautiful gray eyes was permanently burned into my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. It would mean so much to me if anyone could say even anything in a review. Flames are fine. I just want to know that you read it.**

Chapter 2  
Another Encounter  
Annabeth POV

I walked away as quickly as possible from that little...incident. I won't deny that I felt that little spark when I looked into his eyes. He felt it too, I know he did. Speaking of those sea-green eyes... They are so gorgeous! My favorite color, with those little golden flecks like fairy dust... Oh please. Get real. I don't even know his name, and I am daydreaming about his eyes.

"Annabeth does NOT daydream! And more importantly, NOT about guys!" I told myself this as I walked to my first period class, Algebra. After a forty-one minutes of painstaking note-taking on how to find the measurements of opposite angles (which I already had mastered) the bell finally rang. I loved taking notes, but not on subjects I already knew! By the end of the period, I was ready for a nap. I had known the answers to every single question the teacher had put on the board, which was good, because my heart wasn't in the algebra. I was focused on the boy I had met. I KNOW that something happened when I looked at him, I just don't know what it was. And I hate not knowing. I then made a silent pact with myself. I was going to find that boy, and I was going to figure out why I was so attracted to him. I would not rest until I'd did.

Percy POV

As I watched that girl leave, I knew I had to figure out who she was. That spark I felt- it was something special, I know it was. I walked to my third period class so preoccupied with thoughts of that girl- I had decided to call her Princess because of her hair- that I got completely lost. I had to backtrack and avoid the doting stares of freshman girls. When I got to class, my thoughts were so centered on Princess that I had no idea what we learned in second period, or even what class it was. I kept thinking about that little spark of energy that I had felt when I looked at her. I needed to figure this out.

" Hey Perce, you there?" my friend Grover asked. It was sixth period-lunch and I was sitting with my Grover and the rest of my I looked up from my daydream about Princess, I saw the entire table looking at me. Selina Buregaurd, Travis and Connor Stoll, Beckendorf, Katie Gardener, and Nico and Bianca Di Angelo all stared at me with a look of concern on their faces.

"You okay, man?" Grover prompted me again.

Before I could answer him, two girls walked up to the table and sat down. One was my cousin, Thalia, and the other was my very own Princess.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Conversations  
Annabeth POV

The moment I sat down at the table, I regretted it. I wasn't ready to sit by the green-eyed boy who made my heart skip. I had never felt this way before about anyone before, but once I sat, it would be rude to get up. Before I could come up with something to say to my new friend, Thalia, who had sat with me, to get her to move tables, five other kids came up and plopped down at the table next to us. They immediately started chatting up a storm with all of the kids who were seated at our table. I studied the five, listening to the conversation to pick up names. There was the hyper little imp-like latino kid who was constantly twiddling with something. His name was Leo. There was the gorgeous caramel-skinned one with long brown hair braided over her shoulder. That was Piper. Then there was Jason, the kinda-cute-but-not-my-type one. Hazel had coffee-colored skin and frizzy hair that was tamed by a headband, causing her gold eyes to really stand out. Lastly, there was Frank, who was big and ox-like, but with a baby face. They were an odd bunch, especially talking to the six at our table.

Now that I had finished my observations, I turned back the table, only to find those green eyes catch mine again. This time, when our eyes met, the spark that I had felt before was now stronger. It was less of a spark and more of a shock, like an electrical current between our eyes. And the worst part? I liked it.

Percy POV

I gazed into Princess's gray eyes, and my thoughts were on her and her alone. But Piper's voice broke my train of thought.

"Oh my gods!" Piper cried, "I just remenbered! Mr Brunner called an emergency mythology club meeting-starting right now!"

Everyone jumped up and hurried in a huge crowd towards the door, Thalia grumbling about poor planning, and Beckendorf flirting with Selina.

Within moments they were gone, leaving Princess and I alone in awkward silence.

Wanting to say something to break the silence, I said, "So, I never caught your name. I'm Percy."

"Annabeth" she replied.

"Very pretty"

"Thank you"

"I'm guessing you're new here," I prompted.

"Yeah, I lived in San Francisco with my mom, but she wanted me to have a normal life that wasn't fueled by economy and business. See, she owns a huge marketing company and she didn't want me to get sucked into the madness."

"I get that," I replied.

We continued the chatter, and it was easier than I expected it to be. I thought I would be stuttering and stumbling over my words, worried of offending this beautiful creature. But I wasn't. I was content.

When the period was almost over, I stood up and said, "Well, see you around Annabeth." As I turned to get up, something stopped me. I turned back to Annabeth. Now was my chance to tell her what I wanted to tell her. With a deep breath, I said "Annabeth, my friend Piper always traditionally has a huge gala at her place on Halloween, and I was wondering if-"

"I would love to Percy! Omg! Yes!" The voice wasn't Annabeth's. The voice belonged to Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Rachel, you know I wasn't really asking you-"

"Of course you were! You are my boyfriend, right? You are so cute, waiting until I got back from LA before asking! Aww! We are going to be the 'it' couple or the party!" Within seconds, Rachel was all over me. I almost gave in. Dressed in a blue tank top that showed at least three inches of the perfect tan stomach, and übershort white Daisy Dukes. Her white wedge sandals brought her up to my chin. Rachel was a slut, but I couldn't deny that she was Hot with a capital H. I'm not the kind of guy that looks at those things, but dang, she had a nice chest.

"You are the best boyfriend ever!"

"That's nice, but-"

"I love you!" And Rachel spun on her heel and left, her posse trailing behind her.

I turned back to Annabeth. "I'm sorry about-"

"Your girlfriend?" she asked, arching a perfect eyebrow. It might have been my imagination, but there seemed to be a harder edge to her voice.

"Well...it's complicated."

"Isn't it always?"

"Well, Rachel's different," I insisted.

"Different how?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"That's because I don't find pleasure in checking out sluts," she countered.

My jaw dropped. I had never had anyone be so blatantly rude to me. "Are you serious? Really?"

"I am one hundred percent serious! she hissed.

"What is your problem?" I snarled back.

"What's yours?" she countered.

"Besides, it's none of your business anyway."

She snorted, but said nothing.

I walked away, cursing myself for ruining my chances with the cutest girl in school. I know I'm with Rachel but that doesn't mean anything. My relationship with Rachel is completely irrelevant in this situation. She's hot, yeah, but she's not like Annabeth. Annabeth was nice, interesting, and smart. Rachel was none of those things.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Annabeth's Thoughts  
Annabeth

Honestly, I'm flattered that Percy would cheat on his bitchy girlfriend for me. But that does NOT mean I want o go to the party with him. I mean, yeah, he's nice, and cute, and funny, and he has gorgeous eyes, but I'm getting sidetracked. I just met him today! This is ridiculous. I need to stop.

**So this is a really sad excuse for a chapter, but I just wanted Annabeth's thinking out there but I didn't want to get into the next subject. Thanks for reading!**

**Three reviews = Next chapter posted!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This is my favorite chapter so far. I love Selina! Lol. Whatever.**

Chapter 5

Preparations for the Night

Annabeth POV

It was the night of the party. It was Halloween, and I spent my time from four to eight eating Snickers and giving candy to five year olds. At eight fifteen, I texted Selina to tell he I was on my way. When I got there and Selina opened the door, she screamed.

"ANNABETH!" she shrieked, horrified.

"What? Is there a spider?! Where?!" I twisted about frantically.

"No, your outfit!" she cried.

"What about it?" I asked. I was actually quite proud of the outfit I had picked out. It was black jeans and a black tee with a jack-o-lantern face. I matched it with orange Converse.

Selina shook her head. "I have some work to do," she said. She dragged me into her house and into her room. Bianca, Katie and Thalia were already there. I sat on Selina's bed while she dragged Bianca into her walk-in closet. I chatted with Katie and Thalia for five minutes until the two of them came out. I couldn't help the 'wow' from escaping my lips. Bianca was wearing a black flared miniskirt that was tauntingly paired with her long, olive-skinned legs. She wore a long-sleeved red scoop-neck top with lace around the neck. Her glossy black hair was braided loosely over her shoulder. Black strappy heels completed her look. Coppery eyeshadow and mascara opened her dark eyes.

"Bi, you look amazing!" Katie cried when we had all gotten our voices back.

Bianca smiled shyly.

Selina said, "Well you're next, Gardener."

"Oh boy," Katie said, following Selina into the closet.

When she returned, I was shocked. She had an amazing hourglass figure. Selina had played this up with a high-waisted dark purple skirt that skimmed Katie's knees. She had tucked a cream-colored top into the skirt and put a thin sparkly silver belt where the purple and cream met. Katie's honey-colored waist-length hair was curled into big, round ringlets and held back with clips that matched her belt.

"Connor is gonna stare so long," Thalia teased as she and I took in Katie's curvy figure and flawless porcelain skin. Katie blushed, looked down, and sat down next to Bianca.

"Who's next?" Selina asked. I pushed Thalia forward and she shot me a death stare. Things were about to get interesting. I had never seen Thalia in anything except black jeans and leather jackets.

Thalia was dressed no worse than the other two. She was petite and not very curvy, so Selina had dressed her in a muted blue miniskirt and a pale blue top with white lace overlay. The most magical thing though, was her hair. That Selina had given her a haircut! My jaw dropped. Thalia's midnight-black which had once hung choppily, punk-style, was now cut in a smooth bob, shorter in the back. This new cut framed her face, setting off her high cheekbones. Eyeliner framed her blue eyes, but not the way she normally applied. It wasn't applied with a heavy hand, but it was light brown liner and black mascara, with a creamy silver dusted over her pretty face. I couldn't help myself. I burst into tears.

"Annabeth! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Thalia rushed over to me, looking into my face. Wiping way my tears, I replied,

"You're so beautiful! I feel like your mother on you wedding day, oh my god."

Thalia smiled. "Well you're next," she replied. Grudgingly, I got up and went into the closet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Fight

Percy POV

I arrived at Rachel's ten minutes before the party was starting. Rachel liked to be prompt. When I got there, I must say, the sight of her really got me. She wore a black, strapless, low cut, übershort dress. It basically covered as little as it could without getting the wearer fined for indecency. She had her frizzy red hair straightened down her back, and she wore cat-eye eyeliner. I was wearing gray slim-leg pants and a black sport coat with a silver tie.

"There's my dashing prince!" Rachel cooed. She straightened my tie and smiled. "Let's go."

I walked her to the car. We drove to Piper's and I helped her out. The place was jumping. Piper found me when I got there.

"Hey Percy!" she screamed over the noise.

"Hey! Some party!" I screamed back.

"Yeah! she screamed in return.

Rachel quickly got bored. "C'mon let's dance," she said, pulling me onto the dance floor. The song was loud and profane. She danced over to me, kissing me and trying to get me to kiss her back.

"Rachel," I grumbled, annoyed.

"What?" she giggled. "Why not?"

"You're drunk," I said. " Stop."

She pouted. "Awwwww..."

"Look, this is out of hand. I am not your slave. I am not your pet. I was your boyfriend."

"You mean you are my boyfriend," she slurred.

"No."

"What?" she giggled. She tried to step back but stumbled and swore.

"Rachel, I'm done with this madness. I'm done with you." As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew they were true.

"You're breaking up with me?" she cried, tears filling her eyes.

"Yes. And stay away from me in the future." I pulled away from her.

"Percy! Percy I love you! You are my only friend! Percy! Think of my reputation! Please Percy!"

"No. I'm done with this."

Rachel burst into tears. She was still drunkenly upset.

"This is it Rachel. We're done." I turned and left, heading back into the party, unable to hide my smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Percabeth

Percy POV

A sort of euphoria set in as I headed back into the party. I was free of the burden I had carried since seventh grade, when we had first gotten together. I was completely uncommitted. I strode over to my friends with a new spring in my step. I was free.

When I got to my friends and told them the news, we started chatting and laughing. Then I saw Selina walk in. She was dressed in a pink dress with a flouncy skirt. Pretty, but we are to good of friends for me to be attracted to her. When Katie walked in, Travis's jaw hit the floor. Bianca, single, beautiful Bianca was even ogled at. Then Annabeth walked in. Wow. She was wearing a black dress with spaghetti straps. It was short, but the flowing skirt started just under her ribs. A narrow white ribbon was tied where the skirt and top met; she wore matching white heels. Her curly hair fell naturally about her shoulders, held back with black clips. She was gorgeous. Really. I was breathless. I saw some creeps from school try to make a move on her, and she trying to get away from them. This was my chance to be her knight in shining armor. I strode quickly over and pulled Annabeth away from the creep. I felt her relax against me.

"Stay away from her," I said sharply.

"What, are you dating that man-whore?" the freaky guy sneered at Annabeth.

"He's actually-" Annabeth started

"-her boyfriend." I finished.

The dude wrinkled his nose and slunk off, the crowd dispersing. Annabeth looked up at me.

"Did-d...did you mean that?" she asked me.

"I did. I always have." I told her.

"But what about Rachel?"

"Who?" I asked with a cocky smile. She laughed and pulled me onto the dance floor, and we danced the night away.

**Sorry about the long wait for the update.**

**Please review! I really, really, really want to know your input. I will admit that the topic is a bit overused, but I would LOVE for input nonetheless.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hey Guys! That's right, I am back! I found my phone and with it the rest of this fic. Thanks for being so patient. Please review!

Chapter 8

An Awkward Exchange

Annabeth POV

Percy drove me home at midnight, when I nearly fell off my heels from exhaustion. We talked all the way home, and I really got to know him. I mean, I had found out a lot about him during our converse at lunch, but that was Percy-my-friend. This is Percy-my-boyfriend. It was magical. We clicked. I felt like I could be myself without feeling silly. I was so happy.

When we reached my house, he walked me to the door like a gentleman.

"Thank you. This was magical," I said, smiling at him.

"Thank you for helping me realize where I belong. I really needed that," he replied. He held my gaze for a moment.

"What are you thinking?" I asked nervously.

"I was thinking how lucky I am to have scored the most beautiful girl in school as my girlfriend."

I blushed. "That's not true," I said.

"Yes it is. I mean it."

"Stop lying." I swatted him away.

"I'm not," he said leaning in close. He was so close, in fact, that I could count the freckles splayed across his nose. He smelled like mint and sea air. He was going to kiss me. I tried not to jump and squeal as he turned his head to press his lips to mine. I could almost feel our top lips grazing when the door opened behind me. We broke apart, blushing red.

"Oh!" Helen cried "I'm so sorry! I was just getting the mail!" She was just as red as we were.

"Of course, Mrs. Chase. I'm Percy," my wonderful boyfriend replied.

"It is wonderful to meet you, Percy. Thank you for bringing Annabeth home."

"Of course."

"Bye Percy," I said, still mortified.

"See you Monday," he said.

"Oh wait, here." I handed him a slip of paper with my phone number scrawled on it.

He smiled. "Thanks Annabeth." Then he turned and disappeared into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 New Plans Percy POV

Driving home that night, I realized how lucky I was. I had Annabeth as my girlfriend, my mom had landed a spot as an editor with a newspaper, and I was free from Rachel. I'd never imagined how amazing that would feel. I unlocked the door to the apartment, stepping inside. (Unlike Annabeth, who shared a house with another family, my mom and I lived in a big apartment building)

"Percy!" my mom cried with a smile. "You're home early." She seemed confused. "Did something happen with Rachel?"

"Yes. Something did happen with Rachel. I broke up with her," I said, sitting on the couch next to my mom.

"Percy, that's fantastic! I am so happy for you." My mom smiled at me.

"Yeah. And I scored a dance or two with the new girl, Annabeth." I told her.

"That is wonderful, sweet. I have a little Blue Raspberry Ben & Jerry's in the freezer if you want to celebrate?" she replied.

"Tomorrow," I yawned, standing up and stretching.

"Goodnight, Percy dear."

I returned to my room, smiling as I felt the slip of paper in my pocket. I opened my phone and opened messaging, quickly typing in the number.

Annabeth POV

After I had finished ratting on Helen with a lecture on privacy, I headed to my room. I was going to go to bed; it was after midnight, but I couldn't resist reading. I changed into a long-sleeved, slim-fitting pajama shirt and boy shorts. I took my hair out of its style, tossing it into a ponytail that curled around my shoulder. I was halfway through a rigorous passage on steel vs synthetic carbon support beams when a FaceTime came through on my phone. It was just a number listed, but I answered it with the camera facing the wall.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Annabeth?" was the reply.

"Percy!" I turned the phone back to me. "Hi."

Percy POV

When I saw Annabeth on the FaceTime, honestly, she was even sexier than she had been at the dance. She was wearing a navy blue, long-sleeved shirt, and (cough) no bra. Her gray eyes were clear and sharp, like she was focusing.

"Annabeth, I just wanted to thank you for a magical night. I had a lot of fun with you, and I really enjoy your company. Since it's Friday-well, Saturday, maybe we could get together this weekend and hang out. Central Park, maybe?" I proposed.

"Oh, that reminds me, there's this cute sandwich place down near there that is really good, according to my stepmom. We could go to the park and get lunch tomorrow-well, today at noon." Annabeth smiled.

"It's a date," I said happily, and she ended the FaceTime. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 An Anxious Preparation Annabeth POV

It was 11:30, and I was frazzled beyond belief. Last night, I'd been too busy having fun to think. Now, I was definitely over-thinking this. I didn't know what to wear, how to act, or anything at all. Relationships were a bit of a sore spot for me; I had a few that ended badly.

But back to the point. I was freaking out! I had never been this nervous before!

Percy POV

I was ready. I still couldn't believe I was actually going on a date with the prettiest girl in school.

Dressed in a white tee and dark-wash jeans, I slipped on Converse, grabbed my phone, and headed out the door. I arrived at Annabeth's apartment at 11:55. I had a feeling she wouldn't care that I was only five minutes early. As I rung the bell, I got nervous. This was our first real date. As the door opened, my eyes widened. Like the first time I ever saw her, all I could think was "Wow." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The First Time Percy POV

The moment I saw Annabeth, my heart stopped. She wore dark jeans and a blue scoop-neck tee shirt, as well as gray converse. She had layered a white jean jacket over the tee, showing off her lithe frame and strong arms. Her curly blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail just under her ear, so it curled over her shoulder. One curl had slipped from her hair tie and was tucked behind her ear.

"Wow," I said when I could speak again. "You look-"

"Is it okay?" she asked, sounding nervous.

"It's fantastic," I said, still breathless.

"Good," she said with a nervous smile.

"Let's go," I answered.

Annabeth POV

I was so nervous about this date. I was trying my hardest to relax and be normal, but I was still freaking out. When we arrived outside the sandwich shop, we parked and headed in. Percy also seemed nervous as we ordered. When we got our sandwiches, we walked across the street and into the park.

"Don't be nervous," he told me. "It's only me."

"I'm not vey good at relationships," I admitted sheepishly.

"Maybe, but you are good at charming my heart away," he says flirtatiously. I smile as we sit on a bench in the center of the park to eat and chat.

We talk about school, parents, life, music, movies, and sports. By the time we run out of things to say, the sun is setting. Pressing the power button on my phone, I see the screen light up with the time 5:46.

"Wow," I say. "We've been here for almost five hours!"

He laughs. "Time flies when you are having fun. And I had fun." Then he leans in, so close I could count the shades of green in his eyes. And then he is pressing his lips to mine, and I am curling my fingers into his hair, pulling myself up against him. We sit on the park bench, kissing, enjoying each other for a moment. Then he slowly pulls away, leaving my lips aching for more. I reluctantly slip my arms out from around his neck, and her smiles at me. Just then, a black car pulls up by the side of the road.

"My stepmom's here," I say.

"Bye Annabeth," he says gently, pulling his arms from the way they were linked about my waist. I wave, get in my stepmom's car, and watch Percy walk away until we round the corner and I can no longer see him. I immediately ache for his touch. I want that feeling, that euphoria that I felt kissing him. It felt so magical, so perfect. A match made in the heavens. Sitting back in my seat, a smile creeping across my face, I realize that I have found my soul mate. Percy Jackson. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Confessing Love Percy POV

Driving along the streets, the windows of my blue Prius rolled down, tapping my hands to the radio, I ached for Annabeth. The way she had clung to me until the last possible second showed that she felt the same way. I realized that we were truly meant for each other.

Later, sitting in my bedroom, my phone buzzed. Unlocking it, I saw that it was from Annabeth. It read:

A: Thx 4 an awesome 1st date

I replied:

P: Awesome is how I roll

A: Ya ok

P: Ha its tru tho

A: Well...

P: You r a terrible person

A: No im not

P: U dare insult the great percy?

A: Ya i dare

P: Oh boy ur in for it

A: Ha

P: :p

A: Dont u give me that attitude

P: Ha :p

A: uhhhhg

P: Gotcha

A: Ya ok

P: What

A: What

P: Uhhg

A: Now I got u

P: Not rlly

A: Ha :p

P: :(

A: :p

P: Oh well gdnt

A: Kay bye

P: :)

A: :)

I looked at the messages. Nothing romantic, but I knew that she liked me for real. She cared a lot. I knew that much. And I liked her back.

Annabeth POV

I shut my phone off, allowing a smile to subconsciously creep onto my lips. I was happy, for real. I loved him. I did. There was simply no way around it, no beating about the bush. I loved him, and he was mine to love. My Percy. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A Threat

Annabeth POV

When I arrived at school the Monday after our first date, Percy was waiting outside the school.

"Hey," he said with that smirky smile that I loved so much.

"Hi," I answered.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to tell them about...us." He seemed nervous.

"Oh," I answered.

"I mean, still want us to be friends, and be, like part of our group of friends, you know Thalia, Piper, Jason."

"Yeah," I said. "I don't know..."

"Let's wait," he suggested.

"'Kay," I answer, giving him the quickest peck on the cheek after checking to make sure no one is watching.

He smiles, and we walk in together.

At lunch, our PDA is hard to hide. I love him so much. I can't look at him without my lips taking on a numb feeling on account of the fact that they aren't pressed against his. I constantly wish that I could be alone with him, in his arms. He is mine. I am his.

Piper and some of the others were discussing something with Mythology Club when none belt Rachel Elizabeth Dare strode up to us. She was dressed even sluttier today, with a black tank top that was basically a bra, and a light blue skirt that barely covered her. Her frizzy red hair was pin-straight, and her face was caked with makeup.

"Percy! Darling!" she cooed.

"I am not your darling," Percy said with a hard edge to his voice.

"Don't be silly!"

"I am not," he answered blatantly.

"Oh, that little fall-out. That was nothing!" she said. "Our love is too strong to give up over a silly little argument!"

"Hmmmm...I don't think so. I've moved on, Rachel. Give it up. We aren't anything anymore."

"I will get you," she says. "You WILL be mine. Just wait." And she turned on her heel and disappeared into the crowds of the lunch room.

**A/N Sorry for the hiatus. Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Telling the Truth

Annabeth POV

That night, I told Percy that I wanted to make our relationship public. I wanted people to know that I had scored the man of my dreams. I was ready for Annacy or Percabeth or Chackson. I was ready to be his girlfriend. That day, I couldn't focus at all. The only thing I could think about was the fact that Percy and I would be able to hold hands under the lunch table and meet behind the gym after school and... I need to chill out. I will DIE before sixth period lunch. Uhhhg.

Percy POV

I was excited that Annabeth and I could finally take our fun, flirty friendship to the next level. Sixth period couldn't come soon enough.

It was lunch, and as Annabeth slid into the seat beside me, I felt nervous. I had to tell all of my closest friends that I was dating their new friend. How do I do this? I turned to Annabeth, and she nodded, in an almost incompressible way. I stood.

"Hey, guys," I started nervously "I just wanted to tell you guys that Annabeth and I have become really good friends in the past few weeks, and-" I was cut off by snorts of laughter and murmurs from the group. I continued,

"-and we want to inform you that we are officially a couple." Cheers erupted, and I couldn't help slip my hand into Annabeth's and give her a light kiss on the cheek.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Seventh Period

Annabeth POV

I was so happy. I was near-literally on cloud nine. I was sooooooo excited that everyone could call me Percy's girlfriend. However, when we walked into seventh period science together, I knew that it was going to be a long period. Rachel and her two goons, Lili and Tanya, were perched on the stools surrounding a lab table. There were two empty seats at the table; those were the only vacant seats left. I groaned inwardly, turning to Percy.

" Do we have to?" I asked.

He nodded, and I frowned.

"Together?" he asked.

"Together," I decided.

And we sat.

When we did, we were seated at a pentagonal table. Percy sat down next Tanya, a supermodel-beautiful, dark-haired girl. I was on his right, and I Lili was on my right. Lili was a giggly blonde with a gorgeous small but curvy figure. She was a total slut though, and was known as the first girl in the class to lose her virginity. Yikes.

As we sat down, Tanya and Rachel switched places. Rachel snuggled up to Percy, and I reached over and slapped her with every ounce of strength I had. And, since I had played volleyball for three years, and had a wicked overhand serve, that was pretty hard. Rachel turned back to me. She face was as red as her hair, and there was a hand-shaped bruise on her cheek. Tears of pain dripped from her eyes.

"BITCH!" she snarled under her breath.

"The only bitch here is you-and you two," I said gesturing to Tanya and Lili. Tanya snarled at me, but Lili's expression didn't change an inch. She didn't get it. I rolled my eyes, Percy sitting back in shock.

The teacher walked to the front of the room and class began. This was a war, and I had just won the first battle.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

This Means War

Annabeth POV

I felt a great sense of victory as the period passed. I had just slapped Rachel Elizabeth Dare across the face. And, damn, had it felt good. Percy was mine, Rachel could never take him away.

The rest of the day passed quickly. The entire time, I felt as though someone was holding a candle in my heart: warm and happy. Just happy.

However, that happiness faded when I got home and saw that my phone was blowing up with threats from three unknown numbers. I was not happy anymore. I was angry. I called the number I was getting the most texts from. No one answered, so I left a message.

"I am going to assume that I am talking to Rachel, and let me tell you, you little whore, fuck off! You have no chance with Percy. Leave us alone! I slapped you today, but I would do it again in a heartbeat. Fuck off, she-devil, and maybe you won't be black and blue next time."

I hung up the phone, feeling immensely satisfied. This was "The Threat Heard 'Round the World", and the war had begun.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A New Possibility

Percy

The morning after, I was walking into school with Annabeth, and she noticed the posters for the school musical this year, "Grease".

"Oh," she gasped "I love that musical!"

"Try out!" I urged.

"Oh. I-I don't know."

"You're a great singer! You should." I attempted to convince her.

"Only if you do," she says, a mischievous grin spreading over her pretty face.

"I don't sing," I said. Then, seen her pleading face, I agreed. Tryouts were on Friday; in eight days. Things were gonna get interesting.

**A/N Sorry for the update-spamming. Just happening, y'know? Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Practicing

Percy

I went over to Annabeth's that Sunday before the tryouts. She and I were planning to sing for each other.

When I arrived at her house, the door flew open at my knock.

"C'mon," Annabeth said, stepping aside so that I could step in. Kicking off my shoes, I followed her into her bedroom. When I stepped in, I was amazed. I had never seen her place, other than after the Halloween party. We had always spent time at my house, because she said her stepmother was clingy and protective. But when I saw her room, I was shocked. I had known she wanted to be an architect, but I hadn't expected this.

The walls were a light, rainy gray, like her eyes. There was a twin bed of dark oak wood with a sea-green bedspread. The dresser and desk were made of the same wood, with drawer pulls and desk chair cushions of sea-green.

"Wow," I gasped, my sock'ed feet touching the edge of the gray rug. "Who decorated this?"

"I did," Annabeth responded, sitting Indian-style on her bed. "And it's not done."

"Really? What else do you plan to do?" I asked, sitting down with her.

She pulled a black two-inch binder off her desk and opened it. She flipped through sketches of buildings, neatly organized with tabbed dividers, until she came to a section titled "ROOM PLANS". She opened it to a stack of drawings. I saw graphic designs, complicated crosshatching patterns, and swirling floral layouts. She explained to me how she planned to paint these things all over her ceiling in sea green, but she was still finishing her layout. She pointed at the ceiling, which had pencil marks all over it. When she had finished her speech, I was baffled. I couldn't understand how this was all accomplished by a teenage girl. Seeing my confusion, she sighed and said she would explain later, but we needed to rehearse. I went first.

Standing in the center of her room, with her seated on her bed, I started to sing.

"I'm at a pay-phone

Trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone?

Baby It's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

Yeah, I

I know it's hard to remember

The people we used to be

And even harder to picture

That you're not here next to me

You say it's too late to make it

But is it too late to try?

And in that time that you wasted

All of our bridges burned down

I wasted my nights

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed

Still stuck in that time

When we called it love

But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a pay-phone

Trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone?

Baby its all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever afters did exist

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairy tales are full of shit

One more stupid love song and I'll be sick

Oh, oh oh

You turned your back on tomorrow

Cuz you forgot yesterday

I gave you my love to borrow

But you just gave it away

You can't expect me to feel fine

I don't expect you to care

I know I've said it before, but

All of our bridges burned down

I wasted my nights

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed

Still stuck in that time

When we called it love

But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a pay-phone

Trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone?

Baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever afters did exist

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairytales at full of shit

One more stupid love song I'll be sick

Now I'm at a pay-phone

Man, fuck that shit

I'll be out spending all this money

While you're sitting round wondering

Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,

Made it from the bottom

Now when you see me I'm stunning,

And all of my cars start with a push of a button

Telling me the chances I blew up

Or whatever you call it,

Switch the number to my phone

So you never could call it,

Don't need my name on my shirt,

You can tell it I'm ballin.

Swish, what a shame could have got picked

Had a really good game but you missed your last shot

So you talk about who you see at the top

Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for.

Phantom pulled up valet open doors

Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for

Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take

That little piece of shit with you.

If happily ever afters did exist

I would still be holding you like this

all those fairy tales are full of shit

one more stupid love song I'll be sick

Now I'm at a Payphone.

Annabeth POV

Percy was amazing. I had never heard him sing, but he was fantastic. When he finished, I clapped so hard that my hands turned red. Then it was my turn.

Percy POV

Annbeth went to stand where I was. Then she started to sing.

"Long were the nights

When my days once revolved around you

Counting my footsteps

Praying the floor won't fall through

Again

And my mother accused me

Of losing my mind

But I swore

I

Was fine

You paint me a blue sky

Then go back and turn it to rain

And I lived in your chess game

But you changed the rules every day

Im wondering which version of you I might get on the phone

Tonight

Well I stopped picking up

And this song is to let you know

Why

Dear John

I see it all now

That you're gone

Don't you think I was too young to be messed with

The girl in the dress cried the whole

Way

Home

I shoulda known

Well maybe it's me

And my blind optimism to blame

Or maybe it's you and your sick need

To give love and take it away

And you'll add my name to

Your long list of traitors

Who don't

Understand

And I look back in regret

I ignored when they said

'Run as fast

As

You can!'

Dear John

I see it all now

That you're gone

Don't you think I was too young to be messed with

The girl in the dress cried the whole

Way

Home

Dear John

I see it all now

I was wrong

Don't you think nineteen's too young to be played by your dark twisted game

When I loved you

So

I shoulda known

You are an expert

At sorry

And keeping lights burning

You're never impressed by me acing your tests

All the girls that you've run dry

Have tired lifeless eyes

Cuz you burned

Them

Out!

But I took your matches

Before fire could catch me

So don't

Look

Now

I'm shining like fireworks over your sad empty town!

Dear John

I see it all now

That you're gone

Don't you think I was too young to be messed with

The girl in the dress cried the whole

Way

Home!

Dear John

I see it all now

That you're gone

Don't you think I was too young the be messed with

The girl in the dress wrote

You

A

Song

You shoulda known

Don't you think I was too young

You shoulda known"

As she sung that last line, her voice reminded me of honey-honey laced with salt. Sweet with a bitter edge.

**A/N I don't own these lyrics. Review?**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Tryouts

Percy

The week slipped away, and before I knew it, it was Friday: audition time. Annabeth seemed super nervous. I told her she was going to do great, and she smiled her thanks. The drama teacher, Mrs. Latikany, decided that the boys would go first. First were a couple nerds who were pretty good, but not great. Then it was my turn. I sang the best I could, and I think I did better than on Sunday afternoon. Last was Luke, a jock who was apparently super hot. He had a great voice.

Then went the girls. First was Piper; she was okay. Then went Bianca, Thalia, Piper, and Rachel. Then it was Annabeth's turn. She stood up there like a goddess, her golden hair shining under the lights. She started to sing, and she was fantastic. Even better than the last time I had heard her sing. I was blown away.

Everyone was whispering about her performance later, and Mrs. Latikany promised that the results would be posted on Monday. It was going to be a long weekend.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Results

Annabeth

On Monday, everyone who had tried out for the musical ran into the school the moment the bell rang at seven o'clock sharp. We stampeded to Mrs. Likitany's room. The list was posted.

Sandy: Annabeth Chase

Danny: Luke Castallean

Kenickie: Percy Jackson

T Bird 1: Charles Beckendorf

T Bird 2: Jason Grace

T Bird 3: Nico DiAngelo

Rizzo: Rachel Dare

Frenchie: Piper McLean

Marty: Bianca DiAngelo

Pink Lady 1: Hazel Levesque

Pink Lady 2: Kathleen Gardener

The list went on to name waitresses and extras who would be a part of the play. But my name was listed first, biggest and boldest as the leading role. I was so excited! The only problem was that I wouldn't be able to do the play with Percy. He was the Thunderbirds leader. Instead I had that pretty-boy, Luke. Wait, Castallean? What? No. No. It had to be a different Castallean. It HAD to be different.

Percy spun me around and kissed me in congratulations. We went to class together, but I think he was a bit disappointed that we would not get to play lovers in the musical. I know I was.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Rehearsals

Practice began the following week. First we would read through a scene three full times. Then we'd mark out the scene on the stage, so that stage crew could start planning props and lighting. Finally, we would do the scene off-book on a dry run: without props.

We met everyday after school for two hours. All those in the play were excused from the first hour of sports, since sports started an hour after the final bell.

By mid-April, we had finished the entire play, dry run. The only scenes we had skipped were the original beach scene when Sandy and Danny share a long, passionate kiss; the scene when they kiss a second time, the "You're the One that I Want" scene. For the former, the set (the rocks) where the Luke and I kiss were not completed; for the latter; the song was not quite ready.

Finally, everything was in place for opening night. We had one week, and at some point, Luke suggested that we practice at his house after school that Wednesday. I reluctantly agreed, fearful of what I might discover.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Horror

Annabeth

Luke drove me home in his brand-nw Prius. I was nervous the whole time. He couldn't be the same Castallean. No.

Fortunately, his parents weren't home. We practiced for a while, then I heard the lock turn. I checked my watch, then said,

"Heh, Luke I can't say this wasn't fun, but I gotta run, 'Kay?" he nodded, and I gathered my stuff. I hurried to the door, but someone stood in my way.

"No," I breathed. I looked up into the face of a man who had haunted my nightmares for three years. Hermes Castallean.

"Annabeth," he breathed. "How nice to see you again."

I ducked under his arm and ran from the apartment.

**A/N #mysteries **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Opening Night

Annabeth

Where was Luke? We were on in ten minutes, and he wasn't even warmed up. I asked everyone. Finally, I got an answer.

I was told that James from stage crew was late, so Luke had helped set up. But one of the spotlights had fallen on his foot.

Three bones were broken and he was severely bruised. There was no way he could do the play. So Percy stepped in. Another extra was pulled in to fill Kenicky's part. I was so happy.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Guys, I apologize from the bottom of my heart about my unreliable postings to this story. It is really quite sad. I am SOOO sorry and I hope to get the next chapters up soon. Unfortunately, I am still waiting for that spark of inspiration. The plot is all worked out in my head, but I have to put it down on paper. Or in this case, in my Doc Manager. Thanks again, and don't give up on me!**


End file.
